1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism with convenient operating function and assembly fool-proofing function and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional server equipment includes a plurality of electronic components. The electronic components have matched connectors to easily establish signal transmission between the separated electronic components. The connectors are manually assembled with or disassembled from each other for quick fabrication. However, the conventional server equipment utilizes the difficultly detachable connectors to electrically connect the electronic components to each other. The manual operating process for assembly and disassembly of the difficultly detachable connectors consumes physical strength of the operators and results in fabricated mistake due to tired. Therefore, design of an auxiliary fixing mechanism capable of rapidly and simultaneously combining the plurality of difficultly detachable connectors in an effort-saving manner is an important issue in the mechanical design industry.